The Courier
by skytrooper909
Summary: "Harvey é um mensageiro, contratado pelo Mojave Express, para entregar um pacote ao New Vegas Strip. O que parecia ser um simples trabalho de entrega tomou o rumo...para o pior." The Courier vai contar a história de Harvey em busca da verdade de seu passado e vingança.A maioria dos eventos se passam no jogo "Fallout: New Vegas".
1. War Never Changes

_Guerra. Guerra nunca muda._

_Quando o fogo atômico consumiu a Terra, aqueles que sobreviveram o fizeram nas grandes vaults subterrâneas elas abriram seus habitantes partiram através das ruínas do mundo antigo para construir novas sociedades, estabelecer novas aldeias, formar novas tribos._

_Conforme as décadas passaram, o que havia sido o sudoeste Americano unido sob a bandeira da Nova República da Califórnia, dedicado ao valores da democracia do mundo antigo e regras da lei. Conforme a República crescia, suas necessidades também. Escoteiros se espalharam pelo leste, buscando território e riqueza, na seca e impiedosa vastidão do Mojave Wasteland. Eles retornaram com histórias de uma cidade intocada pelas ogivas nucleares que queimaram o resto do mundo, e uma grande parede abrangendo o Rio de Colorado._

_A NCR mobilizou seu exército e o mandou para o leste para ocupar a Hoover Dam, e restaurá-la a condição de através do Colorado, uma outra sociedade tinha surgido sob uma bandeira diferente. Um vasto exército de escravos, forjado na conquista de 86 tribos: Legião de Caesar._

_Quatro anos se passaram desde que a República detinha a Barragem - por pouco - contra o ataque da Legião.A Legião não recuou. Do outro lado do rio, eles reuniram força. Fogueiras se queimavam, tambores de treinamento tocavam._

_Em meio a tudo isso, o New Vegas Strip ficou aberto para negócios sob o controle de sue misterioso superintendente, Mr. House, e seu exército de Tribais reabilitados e robôs policiais._

_Harvey é um mensageiro, contratado pelo Mojave Express, para entregar um pacote ao New Vegas Strip. O que parecia ser um simples trabalho de entrega tomou o rumo...para o pior._

_._

_._

_._

**11 de Outubro de 2281, Domingo, 11:35 p.m., Cemitério de Goodsprings.**

Cavando...Alguém ali estava cavando. Estava escuro e eu só ouvia o barulho de uma pessoa cavando no chão e eu senti o cheiro de alguém fumando.

"Você conseguiu o que queria,então nos pague!" uma voz alta e grossa disse. Eu duvido que estava falando comigo.

"Você está chorando na chuva, amigo." respondeu outra voz que era familiar para mim.

Quando acordei vi que estava com as mãos amarradas. Naquele momento tentei me soltar e isso chamou a atenção dos que estavam ali.

"Adivinhem quem está acordando?" Uma terceira voz olhei para os donos das vozes e me vi em frente a dois homens da tribo dos Great Khans, ambos vestidos com coletes de couro e aquele desgraçado do Benny que eu conheci uns anos atrás antes do meu trabalho de mensageiro. Benny vestia um terno xadrez e estava fumando, olhando pra mim com deboche. Ele jogou a cigarro no chão e pisou nele, o apagando.

"Está na hora de sacar o dinheiro." Benny disse para os Khan.

"Você quer acabar com isso?" Um dos Khan disse impâciente.

"Talvez os Khans matam pessoas sem olhar no rosto delas, mas eu não sou assim, entendeu?" o cara do terno xadrez disse para o Khan impaciente. Benny colocou a mão no bolso do terno, provavelmente para sacar sua arma mas ao invés dela ele tirou o Chip de Platina - minha entrega - do bolso e o mostrou para mim. "Você fez sua última entrega criança."

Criança? Esse Benny ia me pagar. Rouba minha entrega, me prende e agora vai me matar. Ele coloca o chip dentro do bolso e vai pegar outro item - sua arma 9mm, Maria - para me matar.

"Lamento que você tenha entendido mal essa cena." Ele disse e apontou a arma pra mim. Era isso, o fim. E eu nem recebi pagamento adiantado. "De onde você está ajoelhado deve parecer uma corrida de 18 quilates de má sorte." _Tomare que ele seja morto por um Deathclaw ou pior_, eu penso. "A verdade é...o jogo foi uma fraude desde_ o início_."

Ele atirou. Muita dor. A escuridão voltou. Tudo ficou silêncioso.


	2. Psychological Evaluation

**19 de Outubro de 2281, Segunda-Feira, 08:00 a.m , Goodsprings.**

A escuridão. Eu odeio escuro, não me pergunte por quê. Não sei onde estou. Me desespero e acordo ao som de um ventilador. Minha cabeça doi e não enxergo nada alem de borrões.

"Você está acordado, finalmente!" Uma voz me falou. Imediatamente tentei me levantar achando que podia ser uma ameaça mas minhas pernas resolveram ir tirar umas férias, sabe? A voz me disse para me acalmar e falou que eu estava de cama faz uns oito dias. _Oito dias?_, eu penso desesperado, _O que houve comigo?_

"Então rapaz, por quê você não tenta relaxar um pouco?" A voz me diz. O dono dela parecia ser um homem velho. Eu fiz uma força para enxerga-lo e vi que ele tinha um bigode branco, tinha falta de cabelo e usava roupas de fazendeiro. Esquisito, pois fui olhar e o lugar parecia ser a casa de um médico. O homem pegou um lápis e uma prancheta. "E seu nome, pode me dizer seu nome?"

_Essa pergunta é fácil_. _Meu nome é... Meu nome... Qual é meu nome..._ **_QUAL É A DROGA DO MEU NOME?!_**Eu começo a me desesperar tampo meu rosto com as mãos e começo a tentar a lembrar quem sou eu. Coloco minha mão direita em minha cabeça e percebo que ela esta enfaixada.

_"A verdade é...o jogo foi uma fraude desde o início." __**BANG!**_

É isso! O cara de terno xadrez me atirou! Mas, por quê? Quem é ele? E o mais importante, quem sou eu? Olho confuso para o senhor. "Eu... Não sei meu nome..."

"O nome Harvey Wayne lhe parece familiar?" Ele me pergunta. Isso! Essa parecia meu nome, Harvey Wayne. Nome de gente rica! Será que eu sou rico? Eu concordo com a cabeça e o velho me entrega uma Dog Tag, aquelas chapas de identificação militar. Com esforço eu consegui ler o seguinte, a primeira dizia:

_Harvey F. Wayne_

_25-12-2252_

_Tipo AB-_

_Ateu_

_Nevada Wasteland, Novac_

A segunda dizia:

_Nova República da California_

_Veterano_

_NCR Ranger_

_00894568_

_909-25-9045_

Parece que eu sou membro de uma tal NCR - seja lá o que isso for - sou um Ranger veterano, moro em Novac, - seja onde isso for - tenho 29 anos,meu sangue é tipo AB- e sou Ateu. Ah, e meu nome é Harvey F. Wayne. O que será que o "F" significa? Eu coloquei a Dog Tag em meu pescoço e o homem escreveu em sua prancheta.

"Muito bem, vamos ver se você consegue ficar de pé. Não tem mais sentido te deixar na cama." Ele disse e me ajudou a levantar. "Oras, me desculpe rapaz, onde eu estava com a cabeça?" Ele disse enquanto eu me mantinha de pé com dificuldade. Ainda não enxergava nada e estava tonto. "Sou Dr. Mitchell, seja bem vindo a Goodsprings." Ele disse e pegou uma mochila preta, muito famíliar. De dentro dela ele tirou algo pequeno que eu não consegui ver e pôs em meu rosto - Eram meus óculos.

"Agora assim, sente-se melhor?" Ele perguntou.

"Muito!" Eu respondi. _Essa era minha voz? Nossa, muy macho!_ Agora eu conseguia ver tudo. A casa era velha mas era bonitinha e tinha varias coisas de médicos. Tipo, muitas mesmo! Ele deu a mochila na minha mão.

"Ai está, essa mochila veio com você. Espero que não se importe mas eu dei uma olhada em suas coisas e achei isso." Ele me deu um papel. "Fala de um Chip de Platina."

Eu me lembro disso, eu estava com esse Chip! Mas o que eu ia fazer com ele? Vasculhei minha mochila e achei uma armadura de couro leve, uma Cowboy Repeater com modificações, - acho que fui eu que a modifiquei - quatro kits de reparo de armas, um binóculos, vários Stimpaks e Super Stimpaks, três maletas de médico, comidas enlatadas, uma machete, cinco vidros com veneno, uma pistola 10mm com varias modificações - presumo que fui eu mesmo que fiz as modificações nela também - e uma garrafa azul escrito 99 em amarelo. Eu achei estranho. Ficou estranho quando eu vi um macacão azul modificado com peças de armaduras e escrito 99 em amarelo atrás. Ignorei isso e coloquei a armadura de couro. Coloquei o binóculos e a pistola no meu cinto e a espingarda em minhas costas. Deixei as caixas de balas da espingarda e da pistola separadas em bolsos do cinto, fiz o mesmo com os venenos.

"Olha só, parece que você também veio de uma vault, não?" O doutor disse com um aparelho estranho em suas mãos. Era como se fosse um bracelete.

Vaults! Eu sabia disso, foram construídas para evitar a morte das pessoas durante a Grande Guerra! E o bracelete era o Pip-Boy 3000, todos em vaults tinham isso. Mas eu não me lembro de morar em uma. Eu lembro de ter modificado meu Pip-Boy mudando a cor verde por azul - sempre preferi azul. Eu o peguei e o coloquei no meu braço esquerdo. _Bem melhor._

"Meu jovem, será que você se importa se eu lhe fizer um exame psicológico? Só por formalidade!" Ele disse sorrindo para mim. Eu concordei, aquele médico era bem simpático sabe? Ele me fez umas perguntas e depois me mostrou umas figuras de tinta. A última delas foi a que me deixou mais intrigado - eu já tinha visto aquilo antes. Ela parecia uma torre a noite. Uma torre que eu conhecia.

Depois disso o doutor e eu conversamos. Ele me disse que eu era bem inteligente e carismatico também. Ele me receitou uns remédios e eu comprei-os dele - eu tinha bastante dinheiro também, umas 1000 tampinhas.

"Você deveria ver Victor, foi ele o robô que lhe resgatou!" Ele me contou. Um robô, eu adoro robôs. Não sei por quê.

"Obrigado por me ajudar a voltar a vida doutor, prometo voltar a qualquer dia!" Eu falei e nos dois nos cumprimentamos e eu andei até a porta de entrada. Quando eu a abri, tive a pior sensação do mundo.

A luz bateu em meus olhos. Tudo ficou muito claro. Acho que fiquei cego.


	3. Arriving and Leaving

**19 de Outubro de 2281, Segunda-Feira, 08:30 a.m , Goodsprings.**

Acho que meus olhos estão queimando. A claridade no início me fez ficar tonto novamente e recuar. Quando meus olhos se adaptaram e ver o sol novamente eu fiquei mais tranquilo.

"Finalmente..." Eu disse abrindo o portãozinho da casa do Dr. Mitchell. Quando sai, dei de cara com um robô grande com a tela mostrando o rosto de um cowboy com um cigarro na boca sorrindo. _Por quê me ele me parece tão familiar?_

"Olá companheiro! Vejo que se recuperou e está muito bem, não?" Ele me disse. O robô tinha um sotaque engraçado. Gostei dele.

"Você deve ser o Victor! Obrigado por me salvar!"

"Que nada amigo!" Ele respondeu.

_Será que ele poderia saber algo sobre o homem que atirou em mim?,_ eu pensei.

"Victor, você viu ou sabe algo sobre quem atirou em mim?" Perguntei e o robô parou um minuto. Acho que estava tentando lembrar, se robôs podem pensar.

"Hmmm, o carinha das calças sofisticadas? Nunca vi, bem só quando ele atirou em você." Ele disse. "Acho que ele foi para Vegas!"

New Vegas? Mas, de Goodsprings até lá deve ser muito longe! Olhei em meu Pip-Boy e fui ver o mapa. Realmente. Era longe pra caramba.

"Obrigado mais uma vez Victor! Acho que vou ficar aqui em Goodsprings por um tempo..." Eu disse. "Sabe de algum lugar onde posso ficar?" Perguntei para Victor e ele deu uma risada.

"Claro amigo! Siga-me!" Ele disse e foi em direção a uma ficava no fim da cidade ao sul. Era bem velha, tinha pedaços de metal e ferro cobrindo-a, mas parecia ser boa. Do lado esquerdo da porta tinha uma bandeira... _A bandeira do Mundo Antigo,_pensei comigo mesmo. Não sabia de onde eu havia visto essa bandeira. Mas, de algum modo eu... Sabia que conhecia ela.

"Essa é minha humilde casa! Bem, era do meu antigo dono só que ele partiu a muito tempo. Então depois disso um outro carinha veio morar aqui e tomar conta de mim, mas ele foi embora depois de um tempo." Ele disse. "Você pode ficar com ela por um tempo se quiser!" Ele me disse.

"Valeu Vicky! Se importa se eu te chamar assim?" Eu perguntei, indo abrir a porta. Ele disse que não se importava então eu abri a porta e me encontrei em uma cabana suja. Quando digo suja, é pra valer mesmo!

Tinha uma cama a direita, suja e quebrada. Na minha frente havia uma mesa com um rádio para comunicação quebrado e uma cadeira muito velha. Tinha uma estante com caixas de munição e pedaços de metal e ferro nelas, ali haviam também ferramentas e um rádio. Na frente havia um banheiro - todo sujo e quebrado, pra variar - e na esquerda a cozinha com geladeira e fogão.

"É, vou ter muito trabalho por aqui..." Eu disse e joguei a mochila em cima da cama. Fui para o banheiro e me vi... em um espelho. _Nossa, eu realmente sou lindo!_pensei. Era a primeira vez que eu me via. Eu tinha cabelos louros meio avermelhados, olhos azuis, uma barbicha e uma cicatriz em minha testa que só vi quando retirei o curativo do doutor.

Sai da cabana e andei pela cidade. Dr. Mitchell me disse que ao lado do Prospector Saloon havia uma loja. Foi pra lá onde fui. Ali conheci o Chet. Carinha legal. Ele me falou sobre New Vegas, um tal de Mr. House, os Khan, tentou me ajudar a descobrir quem era o cara que quase me matou, diferenciou as munições e me vendeu peças e mais ferramentas para concertar o que eu tinha em minha "quase casa".

Passei uma semana concertando tudo ao som de minhas músicas favoritas em meu Pip-Boy, já que o rádio não funcionava. Mas depois passei a deixar o rádio do Pip-Boy desligado quando consertei meu rádio. E nessa semana ocorreram muitas coisas. Conheci Sunny Smiles e a cadela dela, Cheyenne ela me ajudou a achar uma rota para Primm, uma cidade onde ouvi em meu rádio que um grupo da NCR estava. Conheci Trudy, que me vendeu varias coisas com um preço especial depois de Sunny ter me levado para caçar uns Geckos. Easy Pete e eu conversamos bastante sobre explosivos, NCR e a Legião de Caesar - esse povinho é meio bruto...

Virei amigo de outros cidadãos da cidade também, e até ajudei o Ringo que estava se escondendo dos Powder Gangers que o procuravam. Esse cara precisava parar de se meter em encrencas...

Depois de salvar a cidade de criminosos e todos parecerem felizes ali... Bem, eu me senti feliz. Muito feliz. A minha "casa" estava novinha em folha, mas eu sabia que teria que partir, por isso, nunca deixava nada nas prateleiras ou mesas de lá. Tudo ficava em minha mochila. Depois dessas novas aventuras, amizades eu deixaria Goodsprings...

**25 de Outubro de 2281, Domingo, 08:00 p.m., Goodsprings.**

Sai da cabana e fui andando para a casa do Dr. Mitchell. Ele era um grande amigo e médico. Gostaria de me despedir dele, pessoalmente. Bati na porta. Minhas costas doíam. Não sei por quê. Talvez pelo fato da mochila estar pesada? Não, eu não tinha colocado nada mais nela. Eu realmente não queria sair dali. A porta se abriu, e meu médico estava ali, todo sorridente com seu bigode branco.

"Ora, se não é o jovem Harvey! O que esta fazendo essa noite?" Ele me perguntou. Do nada me deu um nó na garganta, sabe?

"Doutor...É que...Eu preciso ir...Então eu passei aqui pra me despedir do senhor..." Eu disse. Ele me olhou. Engraçado, ele parecia entender a situação.

"Eu sei Harvey...Vamos sentir sua falta garoto..." Ele me deu uns tapinhas na cabeça. "Vá encontrar a verdade sobre você..." Com isso apertamos as mãos e eu me dirigi para a saída da cidade.

Talvez...Algum dia...Quando eu achar toda a verdade e ter minha vingança, eu voltarei a essa cidade maravilhosa.


End file.
